swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 16 - Das Land der Elfen
ist die sechzehnte Episode der Sword Art Online Anime Adaptation, und damit die zweite Episode des Fairy Dance Handlungsstrangs. Sie wurde am 20. Oktober 2012 ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Kazuto besucht Andrew (Agil), um mehr über das Foto in Erfahren zu bringen und erfährt von einem neuen Spiel, einem weiteren VRMMORPG - ALfheim Online. Asuna könnte sich in diesem Spiel aufhalten, an einem Ort, den man Yggdrasil nennt. Oben auf der Spitze des Baumes befindet sich ein Käfig, wo der Screenshot gemacht wurde. Kazuto entschließt sich, nach Hause zu gehen und in die Welt von ALfheim Online abzutauchen. Durch eine vermeintliche Fehlfunktion des Spiels spawnt Kirito in einem Wald und stellt fest, dass alle seine SAO-Daten zusammen mit Yui nach ALfheim übertragen wurden. Yui freut sich sehr ihren Papa wiederzusehen und so versuchen beide, sich erst einmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Kirito lernt die Grundlagen des Fliegens von Yui. Ein Stück weiter entfernt werden zwei Spieler, Leafa und Recon, von einer Gruppe anderer Spielern angegriffen, wobei Recon stirbt. Als Leafa umzingelt wird, erscheint Kirito um sie zu retten. Handlung Kazuto besucht Andrew im Dicey Café und neckt ihn wegen der wenigen Gäste seinem Café, bevor er ihn nach dem Foto fragt, dass dieser ihm zugeschickt hatte. Andrew zeigt Kazuto ein Videospiel namens ALfheim Online, einem Nachfolger von SAO, und erklärt, dass ALfheim "Land der Elfen" bedeutet. Andrew erzählt Kazuto, dass das Spiel-System anders als Sword Art Online ist. Es fördert Player Killing und betont die damit Geschicklichkeit des Spielers, was bedeutet, dass es keine wirklichen Ebenen gibt und der Kampf vor allem von den athletischen Fähigkeiten des Spielers abhängt. Er erklärt auch, dass das Spiel vor allem beliebt ist, weil es den Spielern die Fähigkeit zu fliegen gibt. Dieses Fliegen wird ermöglicht durch die Entwicklung einer neuartigen Engine, der sogenannten "Flight Engine". Allerdings sei das Bewegen in der Luft noch schwer zu kontrollieren. Kazuto ist sehr enthusiastisch, die Flügel auszuprobieren, und will schnell in das Spiel abtauchen. Als er erkannt, dass er vom Thema abweicht, fragt Kazuto Andrew, was das Spiel mit Asuna zu tun hätte. Andrew zeigt ihm noch einmal das Bild und erklärt, dass das Foto in ALfheim an der Spitze des Weltenbaum gemacht wurde. In ALfheim Online werden die Spieler in neun Rassen aufgeteilt, mit dem Ziel, als erste Rasse die Burg an der Spitze des Weltenbaums zu erreichen. Einmal versuchten fünf Spieler die Spitze zu erreichen, indem sie nacheinander von der Schulter des Nächsten starteten. Alllerdings schafften sie es, nur wenige Bilder zu machen, bevor sie abstürzten. Auf einem Foto ist ein Käfig zu sehen, in welchem ein Mädchen saß. Jenes Foto ist solches, das Andrew Kazuto zeigte. Kazuto fragt sich, wie Asuna in dieses Spiel gelangt war, als er bemerkt, dass RCT Progress auf der Rückseite der Verpackung steht. Daraufhin erinnert sich Kazuto an die Unterhaltung, die er mit Nobuyuki hatte, was er für die Antwort dieser Frage hält. Andrew sagt ihm, er solle gehen und Asuna retten, vorher wäre ihr Kampf noch nicht vorbei. Unterdessen denkt Suguha über das nach, was letzte Nacht mit Kazuto passiert war, aber versucht, die Vorfälle schnell zu vergessen und fährt fort, ihren Muffin zu essen. Als plötzlich Kazuto auftaucht, verschluckt sie sichund versucht verzweifelt eine Safttüte zu erreichen, um nicht wie ein Idiot dazustehen. Kazuto gibt ihr den Saft und dankt ihr, dass er sich durch sie besser fühlt. Danach verzieht sich Kazuto auf sein Zimmer und betrachtet sein NerveGear. Dabei denkt er erneut an seine Unterhaltung mit Nobuyuki, und startet schließlich ALO. Das System begrüßt Kazuto und fordert ihn, auf einen Namen und sein Geschlecht einzugeben. Kazuto tippt zunächst "Kirito", zögert dann aber, weil er sich erinnert, dass Nobuyuki seinen SAO Avatar-Namen kannte. Dann wählte er Spriggan als seine Rasse, wegen des schwarzen Farbschemas, die Vor- und Nachteile der einzelnen Rassen komlett ignorierend. Kirito wird zur Spriggan Heimatstadt teleportiert, aber aber es tritt eine Störung auf, und um Kirito wird es rabenschwarz. Kirito endet mit einer Bruchlandung in einem Wald, den Kopf voran. Nachdem er wieder auf den Beinen ist, öffnet Kirito das Menü und ist erleichtert, als er eine "Log Out"- Option vorfindet. Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Statuswerte und merkt, dass er ungewöhnlich hohe Skills hat, stellt aber fest, dass alle seine Werte aus SAO übernommen wurden, mit Ausnahme seines Dual Blades Skill, welcher einen unleserlichen Text hat, da dieser Skill in ALfheim nicht vorhanden ist. Kirito then looked at his items, which also had illegible text, and, at that moment, remembered something and tried to locate a specific item as he scrolled down the item list. He found the item called MHCP001 and clicked on it, materializing Yui's Heart. As the crystal appeared, Kirito taps the item, and a blinding light is gleaming from the crystal. A figure begins to form and it is Yui. Yui opens her eyes and immediately recognized her "papa", the two reunite and share a hug. After explaining that they were in ALfheim Online, Yui ran an analysis and informed him that ALfheim was a copy of SAO and thus all of his skills common to both games had been transferred, though the Cardinal System version used in ALfheim was a bit outdated. Yui noted that most of Kirito's items were corrupt and recommended that deleting them before the error detection program found them, though Kirito had regrets about deleting the items due to the hard work involved in getting them, he managed to press the confirmation button. Yui then informed him that his abnormal skill values were fine unless a GM checked them directly. Yui also discovered that the outdated Cardinal System considered her as a Navigation Pixie and so she transformed into one and, although she did not have any GM privileges, Yui was able to access the map databases. Kirito then told Yui what happened to Asuna. Kirito noticed his wings and wondered how to fly. Yui told him that there was an assist controller. Pulling the controller toward his body would make him elevate, while pushing would make him descend. As Kirito was preparing to take off, Yui told him that he could accelerate by holding the button and could decelerate bu releasing the button. She also told him that he could fly as long as his wings were shining, but once they reached the limit, he needed to let the wings rest. Kirito practiced his flying and tried to go to the closest town but Yui sensed nearby players. Two players named Leafa and Recon are trying to escape to the Sylph Territory while being tailed by a group of Salamanders. Leafa is prepared to fight back, but Recon disapproves. Leafa tells Recon to try to kill one while she tries to draw in as much attention as she can. Leafa attacks the group and is able to kill one player. Recon is fighting with a player and kills him before getting himself killed. While Leafa was distracted, she gets hit by a fire cannon and falls to the ground. Leafa was out numbered by 3 Salamanders. Kagemune told her to give all of her money and items to him in exchange for her life. But Leafa was not giving up and was ready to fight. As the two factions prepared to attack, they were interrupted when Kirito crashed landed right next to them. Leafa told him to run, but Kirito insulted the Salamanders and they turned their attention to him. One of them tried to attack Kirito, but he stopped the lance with his hand and pushed the opposing player back. Getting the OK from Leafa to kill the players, Kirito took out his sword and ran it through the Salamander, killing the player. As everyone was astonished by his speed, Kirito turned around asking "Who's next?" Neue Character *Recon *Kagemune *Leafa Orte Reale Welt *Dicey Cafe ALfheim *Antiker Wald, Neutrales Territorium Adaptions Hinweise :Adaptiert von Sword Art Online Light Novel Band 3 Kapitel 1,2 * In fer Light novel, after Kazuto recalled Nobuyuki knowing his in-game name, Kazuto changed "Kirito" from its romanized to its kana form. In the anime, Kazuto simply leaves it in its romanized form. *Nach der Handlung, nutzt Leafa keine Magie, um sich vor den Salamandern zu verstecken, was sie in der Novel jedoch tut. Fehler *In all instances that Kirito accesses the Main Menu, "Alert" is misspelled as "Alart." *The welcome message shown to Kirito when he logged in said "Alfheim Online" without capitalising the letter L, even though ALfheim Online is officially stylised with the letters A, L and O capitalised. Referenzen en:Sword Art Online Episode 16 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Fairy Dance Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Fairy Dance